Reawakening
by Sobakasu
Summary: The unexpected happens. Reawakenings of the generals has occured, What is Usagi going to do? What will happen? Who else has Reawakenned to save them? Who? like the plot? READ ON!!! lol and leave a review or I'll stop posting Chapter(time: Silver Millenium


Title: Reawakening  
  
Author: Sobakasu  
  
Homepage: www.geocities.com/Animepooka/Home.html (Go here...I've got originals and other junk there)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warning: SLASH!! (OC X OC) But it's still slash and I know that there are a bunch of homophobes out there. Okay, the characters won't arrive till later chapters but I don't want to surprise any body.  
  
Musings: Ahh, I was considering a Sailor Moon Cross over with Gundam wing (because I write Gundam Wing slash primarily) but I changed my mind and choose to write a sailor moon. Cause I'm cool and I feel in love with Sailor moon since I was about 11, so now as a 15 year old, knowing the WHOLE plot and having some sort of Idea on how to write I decided to try this out. ^-^ Once again THIS is a trial run, If a get more review that I've expected then I will try to continue with this. K? I DO have about 3 other On-going fics so I have to distribute equal time among them. So yeah. that's really all.If you want more PLEASE review.  
  
Chapter 1: Good Morning Sunshine  
  
The dark underground cavern hissed and glowed as energy glowed from within. Four crystals each with the soul of a general of the Negaverse glowed a bright light. Evil, pure evil oozed out as the lights grew brighter and brighter, more powerful than ever, Pasts fully memorized, enemies clearly seen. Rebirth, that was what was occurring, Rebirth, new life, new evil, new power, new knowledge. New new new, everything was new, new and tainted just like all evil has always done. Defeat, regroup and victory, would victory come for them? Steadily reawakening, each of the generals woke. Jadeites, Zoicite, Nephrite, Kunzite, the four children of Beryl were alive, and with a vengeance upon whoever it was that killed them in the first time. Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts. Hate, pure unadulterated Hate. Revenge was a powerful weapon.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi woke with a start, her heart clenching as she awoke from a nightmare; it was her battle with Galaxia, as usual, that plagued her sleep. Mamoru was immediately to her aid moving closer to her, wrapping his arms around as she sobbed, It was just a nightmare, He was still here next to her, all the scouts were safe and living their own lives, She had become Neo Queen Serenity, She had married the man of her dreams. She still gave birth to Chibi-Usa, and now the proud mother of a teenaged princess. No one was dead, no one was gone. But what was this pain? This fear in her gut that made her know something was coming. Something was coming, and she didn't know if it was destined to happen or not. She involuntary shivered. Mamoru gently kissed her temple and caressed her back lazily, to calm his wife down.  
  
"It's ok Usako, we are all still here," He whispered "It's alright. Everyone's safe."  
  
"Mamo-chan, I felt something," She pulled out of her lovers embrace and looked at him. "Something's coming, it's not good Mamoru, we already went through the whole black moon family phase, and we were supposed to live happily ever after, right?" Mamoru played with the thought in his head.  
  
"We'll speak with Setsuna, She'll know" Mamoru answered. Usagi nodded hope flooding into her eyes. He smiled, that's what he wanted to see, hope, that's the only emotion fit for Usagi's clear blue eyes. Usagi curled into Mamoru's chest and with a happy sigh she feel back to sleep feeling safe, nothing felt safer than resting in his arms, if she was protected by him, the dreams seemed to be far far away, only their love, their bond existed.  
  
The next morning as planned Usagi and Mamoru entered the time chamber where Setsuna, Sailor Pluto rested, guarding time.  
  
"Hi guys" Setsuna said cheerfully wearing a light blouse and knee length skirt.  
  
"Setsuna." Usagi said sadly, "I need to know, is there a possibility that something could happen now, you know after the Black Moon?" She asked looking for a hopeful answer. Setsuna's eyebrows knitted in thought. Was it possible? No. Well, maybe it was. She checked through her time records quickly and gave Usagi a worried glance.  
  
"Why are you asking me this?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Last night, when I awoke from a nightmare, I felt fear, and since them something is always pulling at the back of my mind, I feel like something's coming, I don't know what, but I feel it." Usagi answered. "Why is it possible?"  
  
"Yes." Setsuna said unhappily. " We are right now in a time paradox, No warning from the future came because, we are that future, we were not supposed to know about the black moon kingdom, we weren't supposed to dodge the whole issue, we've begun a new history. We, we have to survive whatever is coming, with out and past help." Setsuna said.  
  
"How do you know something's about to happen?" Mamoru asked. Maybe all of this was just because of Usagi's fear in her dreams, maybe.  
  
"There has been a negative boost of energy in the earth's atmosphere, something somewhat similar to the four generals, but they're dead to it must be someone else."  
  
"They didn't die,"  
  
"Usagi?! What do you mean they didn't die?"  
  
"I may have defeated them, but I didn't kill them, each of them failed their missions and Beryl encased their very souls into crystals" Usagi said, now she was scared, the generals were coming. She knew that although the scout were powerful as the got older, they were still, not in their prime, they could never hold a full scale battle now a days. "Can the silver crystal just diminish them?" She asked.  
  
"No." Setsuna retorted, "Their power has increased nearly 10 fold,"  
  
"We need the sailor scouts, and preferably, if you can get them the Planet Knights." Usagi sighed. That was it. She needed to get every one here. Sailor scouts were needed, and damn age, they still fought to their beliefs, love, peace, and justice. And she'd be damned if she couldn't fight.  
  
"No." Setsuna stopped her thoughts "Not enough power, rebirth versions of the scouts exist. You have mini moon. And apparently." Setsuna clicked a log in her data base before chuckling. "ALL sailor scouts managed to give birth to twins, a boy and a girl."  
  
"So, we call them? Tell them to send their children over WITH their old pens?" Usagi asked. Setsuna nodded. "You continue getting your information, I'll get every one here, and Mamoru you help her out too, okay?"  
  
"Whatever you want Usako" Mamoru said turning to a nearby screen. Usagi left and began running down the hall. At the end was the study. She sat at the desk and intently began dialing numbers.  
  
TBC  
  
Ok, here's the MAJOR rule for me, You NEEEEEDDDD to review this fic or I will just let it due, (no joking) so review your little hearts out and I'll decide if the outcome of my little blurb is enough for any ones attention. So R&R!!! 


End file.
